Dregg Meets His Match
by ivcooler
Summary: Imagine that at the end of the third season (when the earth is devoured by the black hole machine) that their was one other human survivor that manages to board the spaceship. What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

I am just a girl, an ordinary girl. My life was dreadfully normal, eat, go to work, watch tele, eat, go to sleep in a never ending repeating cycle. I was no one, but that all changed the night the earth was devoured by that giant black hole thing. That's right, I was there, and not only was I there...but I survived. How? Well that's a good question, unless you knew about the blinking alien spacecraft that landed in the middle of New York. I was standing right there when all those mutant people where fighting and I saw as the black hole began to devour everyone, but then like an angle an unreal white spaceship, YES a spaceship comes flying down out of nowhere.

Luckily I'm pretty much a genius so I grabbed one of the those alien dudes helmets that was floating around, most likely due to the fighting. And I reset it to oxygen, don't ask me how though, I was basically working my brain at a hundred miles an hour just in order to save myself from being sucked into that monstrous thing. I quickly made my way to the spacecraft literally as it was taking off, I somehow managed to get a hold unto he bottom of one of its wings however as the thing goes speeding into space at I don't even know how fast. I hold on for dear life, because at this point I knew that letting go would mean drifting off into the endless vastness of space, which would kind of defeat my purpose of you know SURVIVING. As I felt the spacecraft slow to a stop however, I knew that I needed to use this chance I had to find someway of getting inside. Fortunately for me I just so happened to have a small portable eyeglass screwdriver in my back pocket so I was able to detach some sort of panel that lead into what seemed to be some form of ventilation shaft, but mind you, I could be wrong, not like if seen many spaceships in my day. Anyways I knew I had to work fast, because even with the little protection the helmet gave me, space was cold, deathly so. I climbed through the shaft and came to a dead end with a door that had air lock printed in large red letters, there was a small red button to the right of the mechanism which obviously I pressed, after all who can resist pressing a red button. The door opened silently and I carefully crawled in the man sized opening only to see a secondary door obviously meant to seal off this area so it could be aerated. When I was fully inside the door abruptly closed behind me as I heard a loud hissing noise within the small cramped space I was now stuck in. I smiled within when I heard that wonderful noise though, because I knew that meant air. Whether it was breathable or not, well that was another question entirely. I knew that in all likelihood it would be breathable, considering those weird turtle men I seen board obviously breathed oxygen. So I took a leap of faith and removed my helmet and was immediately greeted with the pleasant sensation of clean air filling my lungs. I took this moment to try and look around, but once the doors had closed it had sealed off any light the star might have given me. Fortunately the helmet was equip with some sort of lighting mechanism probably designed for specifically this exact sort of situation, how did I know that you might ask. I didn't, but it's amazing where pressing random buttons can get you sometimes. So I had light, now I knew I needed a way out, what little air I had in this cramped space wouldn't last long. I looked around to the door the farthest from me and spotted a large metal handle on it. It took quite a lot of my strength, but I managed to pry it open and enter the main ventilation closing the door behind me. Step one, get out of open space check. Now I knew I was in a spot where I was very close to the main area of the craft because I could hear the voices of those guys as well as roughly see their faces through a small vent, but I decided against making myself known since I really wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, I had no idea what those turtle men and that weird robot might do to me if they found me on board. So I did the only thing I could do, I listened, and I gained knowledge that changed my entire perspective on the universe.

TIME TRAVEL, they where talking about TIME TRAVEL! That robot was talking about it like someone would discuss sports over a cup of tea, and SIX MONTHS in the past, how in the world was that even possible. One would think by this point I would be scared out of my wits being out of my own timeline, but actually I found it rather interesting, perhaps even a bit exciting...but what would become of me now? I mean if I refused to show myself to these creatures then how in the world was I going to survive six months here without help. Well the obvious answer was I couldn't, but how was I supposed to even go about getting help in a world so strange compared to my own. For I was smart enough to know that wherever we were headed certainly wouldn't be somewhere on any maps that I had.

I was broken out of my thoughts however when I heard a large BANG! As the craft suddenly gave us a sizable jolt. I could hear from their conversation that they need to repair the ship and I laughed as silently as I could as I heard them geeking out over the spacesuit tech, and even more as they all rushed outside the ship at once. I really wished I could go out there with them, but as much as I wished that I could make myself known, I didn't really trust these people (if you could call them that) yet. I felt at the moment the only important thing was my continued survival. I was however again blasted out of that train of thought as I heard them running into the spaceship screaming about asteroids (how rude).

What next? I thought to myself as I felt the spaceship shift and turn at a rapid rate in order to evade those blasted space rocks, from he arguing I heard afterwards I reasoned we had made it by the skin of our teeth. I listened further and soon enough I learned that we would be making a quick stop to an ALIEN space port. Aliens...well that just figures...nothing was surprising by this point, especially considering I had already had my fair share of those crangg alien things back on earth. Made sense that they were more of them, I mean with how big the universe is the odds were in their favor. I was a little concerned however when the one turtle person said that the port we were going to was full of smugglers and criminals, but I've had to deal with my fair share of that sort of thing as well. So, all in all it could be worse.

It only took a few minutes to reach the port and when we landed I immediately exited as well through the door I had come through before. I quickly hid under the space port's platform as I watch them journey into the unknown territory that I could only describe as one of the biggest crowd of aliens I have ever seen, which really isn't saying much considering this was the first time I had actually seen aliens in such an variety.

I figured that I might as well explore a bit while I was here. Although I was pretty fearful of what these aliens might think of me and that very real possibility of me being stuck here if I fail to make it back to the ship in time. However, I reasoned maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea to get left behind, at least here looked populated and busy enough for me to possibly find work, maybe even help. I was still cautious about this though, but my fear was soon overwhelmed by a sense of utter curiosity. So, I made my decision I would go out and observe the natives, and focus my sights on the one who looked the most powerful/prominent (in other word the one who looked the richest) and ask him for a job. Now I know what you are thinking, why in the world would I try to do that, and more to the point, how could I? Well the simple answer is I lied. I lied when I said I was normal...I'm actually quite different than most humans. You see, I was born with certain strange abilities, not really interested in telling you about them before I have to though, it's not like I can trust you, I mean please, if your reading this its quite likely you don't even know me, but all will be revealed in time I assure you. Back to the point though, that's why I think I can get hired by someone like that, because of my abilities and how useful they can be. Reason why I want someone rich, well I'm guessing they are the only ones who can afford me. See I'm not just in this for survival, if I am going to be here 6 flipping months I might as well thrive while I'm at it.

I know what you are probably thinking though, how could I be so diluted? How could I be so influenced by the thought of attaining more money that I failed to realize or even mention that the entire earth was at stake now? (Not to mention the fact that I could most likely end up working for some type of alien criminal) Well, honestly I felt bad that the earth could be in danger, I really did, but I doubted there was anything I could do to help even with my abilities. There was one thing I could do though, focus on my own survival, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I watched the turtles and there human friends from the sidelines behind some kind of alien building, I needed to see where they would go so I wouldn't risk bumping into them, because obviously they would be able to put two and two together, and I would be in big trouble. After I was satisfied that I knew where everyone was, began to slowly make my way into the main marketplace, I was a bit overwhelming to take in the all the different look people here and the seemingly endless supply of different items and venders. By the way this place was set up, and also by the almost secretive way the people here interacted I could tell this was so,e sort of black market. In fact the whole place smelled of criminal activity, but for once that was kind of a good thing. That meant finding a job would a whole lot easier and probably pay a whole lot better, as long as your comfortable with that sort of thing, and honestly at this point I was. Call me crazy, but when you find yourself in this sort of situation I challenge you to not start thinking that way. Trust me when they need to, people will do anything and everything to survive, and perhaps unfortunately I was no different.

I tried to purposely scan the crowd to pick out the most shady character I could find that might be able to get me some information...yes, I was trying to find a middle man. It is a lot less intimidating that way...not that I would know of course hehehehe...he..

Anyway I spotted this rather odd looking alien in the crowd...he seemed distant to what was going on around him as if he had seen a thousand times, I was immediately able to pick that up though. I cautiously tried to get a little closer in order to get a better look at him through the sea of people, eventually ending up only about ten feet away from him. He was small and kind of blue color with a sort of reptilian/ bird type look to him. He was just leaning against one of the various weaponry shop walls like he really didn't care and was wearing some type of hooded black cloak concealing a lot of his face. He noticed me almost immediately though and gave me a bit of scowl when he realized I'd been staring at him. I then felt my whole body grow stiff and thought seriously about turning back around, but that when I saw him gesture for me to come over to him. I reluctantly complied not wanting to make him angry.

When I finally had made my way over there he looked me over as if trying to decide if I was a cop or not, his scowl faded a little but a deep stern and almost angry look was still plastered across his face.

"Looking for work I see." He simply stated.

"Wait...what...how did..." I started

"That's the only reason anyone would dare come and talk to me, so tell me what's is it that you are looking for." He asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I want to work for someone rich, powerful pays well and is reasonably mentally sane of at all possible." I stated truthfully.

"Well aren't we the picky one, what makes you think your qualified for such special treatment?" He asked almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing from such a small and seemingly helpless creature.

"This." I said as I put my fingers in a pose like a gun and as an electric current came shooting out of them at a nearby rock, disintegrating it.

Told you I had powers...

"Uhhhh...good answer." The alien gulped as he suddenly lost his cool and began to get very nervous.

"No need to be nervous, I only shoot at my enemies...so do you think you could give me some information?" I said calmly as if nothing happened.

"Well...there is one guy that might interest you, he is a regular here at this market...although he may be a bit hard to convince." He said even more nervously.

"Well, who is he?" I asked.

"He is Lord Dregg, have you heard of him?" He asked cautiously.

"No, but I'm not really from around here, what's his deal?" I asked

"He is basically the ruler of all the insect life in the universe...he is not really easy on the eyes in my opinion, but he is as rich as a god...but maybe on second thought...maybe best not to ask him..." He trailed off.

"Why?" I asked now perplexed.

"Well, he is not exactly friendly with...non insectoid creatures...he views them in many case as sub-creatures or beings less than himself...he has very little tolerance for other creatures and would be unlikely to treat you in a kind way." He stated nervously.

"You mean he has no non insect contacts?" I asked

"Well, he has a few sure, but he doesn't treat them as good as he does his own by far, he actually cares about his insect creatures, but the others he couldn't care less whether you live or die." He warned.

"I think I can manage, where can I find him?" I asked in a false tone of confidence.

"Well, your in luck...I heard he is coming here today to pick up something, he should be here pretty soon." He told me a bit reluctantly as if he was worried I was going to get myself killed.

"Only one problem, how am I supposed to find him in this huge crowd." I asked.

"Trust me you will know when you see him, why don't you stick around here, he usually uses this entrance." He said as he pointed to the nearest entrance point.

"Thanks, by the way names Irene." I said calmly as I leaned up against the building as well.

"Colbart." He replied simply.

It wasn't really a long wait for something exciting to happen, but I kind of felt like an eternity with all the suspense in the air at meeting this crime lord. The vague description that Colbart had given me left a lot to the imagination, but the very way he talked about him let me know that he was a person to be feared and revered...and not someone even I really wanted to mess with. I just hoped I could convince him to let me work for him or at least give me a chance to prove myself, but I was worried that might take more time than I honestly really had. Then boom! totally snapped out of my thoughts once again, as I seen those turtles run into someone with a thud. Then I swear everything and everyone got silent and I felt Colbart roughly tug me and himself behind the counter of the weapons store we were near. He pushed my head down as we hid behind the counter, his whole body trebling.

"What's wrong?" I asked now a little uneasy myself.

"That's Dregg! They ran into Dregg...they are dead meat now..." He said still obviously frightened.

"Now this I have to see..." I said as I very slightly peaked my head out just enough to get a view of the scene.

I first saw as the lord immediately got annoyed with being ran into, and as he prepared and threatened to take their lives. Then obviously a very heated argument ensued and a vial of something called star spice got knocked out of the lords hands and scattered on the ground. He then said something about it being worth 5 million something, I think I'm just going to call them starbucks for now since I couldn't yet pronounce whatever they were really called yet. I kind of smiled at that though, now I knew that he was completely loaded.

I watched as they began to fight, they easily defeated the lords men, but then Dregg got angry...really angry, and I have to say that I was rather impressed by the shear strength that Dregg possessed, I knew that the turtles were very capable fighters from what I seen of them back on earth, but this guy made them look like it was their first day of training. It wasn't even a contest. In the end the best they could do was knock him down a bit and run away. As soon as Dregg saw them take off however he called for his hornetron and the chase was on, and I was left here to wait and miss out on all the action. It's official now, I'm on my own.

"Those people, some of them looked like you, are you human like that one girl said she was?" Colbart asked now a bit curious and much more relaxed now that Dregg wasn't here anymore.

"Yeah, I'm human...kind of my first time off my home planet though." I said slightly embarrassed.

"No way! I would have never guessed that about you, you act you see this sort of thing everyday, you must be incredibly brave, not to mention adaptable and openminded." He said in shock and awe.

"Well thanks...I guess...don't really know half of what I'm doing here though, I may not show it, but I'm terrified, I just am very good at hiding it." I said honestly.

"By the way, now that this has happened I would highly suggest you wait before you approach Dregg, he is not going to be in a good mood." He warned.

"You know I'm going to do it anyway right?" I asked like it was obvious.

"I figured, but be careful, when people make him mad Dregg can be like a ticking time bomb ready to explode on any living life form that dare crosses his path." He again warned desperately hoping I would listen.

"Trust me when I tell you, I can handle myself. If Dregg dares to pick a fight with me he is going to have a painful surprise coming his way." I boasted.

"You obviously have never met him." He stated.

"And he obviously hasn't met me if he thinks that he is the biggest thing in the universe, because I assure my power far exceeds his, I don't even have to properly meet him to know that much." I replied.

"Whatever you say, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said as we both saw the hornetron returning and out stepped a very angry and very fuming Lord Dregg.

It was obvious he had failed to catch them, and as I looked at rage he now possessed I half wanted to take the advice Colbart had given me and stay away from him for now. I seen him walk into the place again as if he owned it, for all I knew maybe he did. He had two new men by his side this time, obviously returning to pick up some more things from the market or perhaps just to cool off. I noticed no one dared approach him or even speak to him for fear his rage would be unleashed on them. He was angry still that I could tell, but he wasn't quite as bad as when it had first happened, first thing I seen him do was pick up some more star spice or whatever since that turtle had pretty much wrecked that. Honestly as much as it was, that's not really what he seemed the most upset about. He had a look about him that I know all too well, it's the look someone only gets when they have just lost someone they care about...and it almost made me feel sorry from him. I knew that he was mourning the loss of his men, I have to say how much he cared truly surprised me for someone like him. That wasn't the only thing I saw in his eyes however, there was resentment, resentment for being humiliated by the turtles by them being able to escape him and get away with all they did. The public may have still feared him just as much, but that didn't take away the burning sting of defeat. I was so into this train of thought I failed to realize that he was now headed my way...and that I was now standing out in the open in the almost deserted pathway. I hoped he and his men hadn't noticed me, but I got my answer when they started heading toward me at an alarming fast rate. He had obviously noticed me starring at him like some idiot, and it set him off like a fire cracker. I really hated confrontations, but if he wanted to rumble, I say let him.

I made a one last ditch attempt to avoid this by attempting to turn around head back out of sight, but as soon as I did so I was halted by a booming and commanding voice.

"You there, stop and face me." Demanded Dregg as he with his men by his side looked at me with a scowl.

I knew I had to play this cool, as much as I knew I could take these guys hands down, I also knew it was never a good idea to get in an argument with your boss on the first day.

As I did as I was told, I was immediately floored by his appearance. He certainly was strange looking...and very intimidating at that...but those muscles I mean wow they were huge, the guy was seriously packing...and up close I couldn't help but notice he was kinda...handsome. Call me crazy, but thats what I thought. After I was able to take it all in, I did something I never thought I would do. I dropped what I was doing and I Knelled down to the lord as if I actually did fear him. It was as if my rational side had completely taken over in order to get on this guys good side. He seemed pleased at my action, but his face softened only slightly.

"Who are you sub-creature?" He asked continuing his advance till he was a mere few feet away.

"Irene my lord." I said respectfully.

"Ah...so you know who I am." He stated.

"Yes lord, you are Lord Dregg ruler of all insect life in the universe." I replied.

"What is your species girl?" He asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Human my lord." I said getting a little bit more nervous.

"So I was right, you are the same species as that girl I fought with earlier, tell me one good reason why I should spare you insect killer or perish by my fangs." He said with malice that made my legs turn into jelly.

"My lord please, I am not a killer, I've never killed an insect in my life." I pleade.

It was actually mostly true expect for a few slip-ups when I wasn't watching where I was stepping. I wasn't about to tell him that though.

"And why should I believe you? Your friend I met earlier seemed to act as if she killed insects all the time, almost as if she was proud of it." He asked.

"She isn't my friend my lord, she just happens to be same species as me, and I guess you will just have to trust me." I replied my voice intentionally trembling as if to portray fear.

"I have to admit your actions prove you are much smarter than the other human, and you are defiantly wise to kneel, but I'm afraid I can't take the chance...you will rise now human." He said plainly in a tone that demanded I obey.

He walked up very close to me and I knew what was coming when I saw him ready his fangs.

"Since you have been so respectful to me human, I shall make your end swift and painless." He said as if it should have been comforting to me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle

I cowered under the mighty gaze of the alien before me, I was scared now, very scared, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I didn't want to fight him, but I knew the closer he got to me the more dangerous the situation became, until finally his fangs were mere inches from my soft plushy skin.

"Wait! You don't have to do this, I've done nothing wrong...I don't understand why you won't believe me!" I said in a frantic cascade of words trying to get him to see reason.

"Why should I take the word of one I do not know, and who belongs to such a barbaric and weak race." He questioned me uninterestingly, ready to finish me.

"We are not barbaric or weak, please you must understand, that girl you saw was just afraid, you can't judge a whole race on one persons mistake." I pleaded.

"All races are barbaric and weak compared to the mighty insect empire. You are of a decidedly inferior race, if you where an insect it would be much different, but your not." He replied unfeelingly.

"If you think I am so weak and barbaric, why don't we make a deal? I'll fight you one on one, if I win you have to give to give me a chance and not only that, but acknowledge me as an equal to your race." I said a confident voice.

"Hahahahahahaha, you are very funny human...you would have little chance against me, why do you wish to prolong your demise?" He laughed.

"If you are so sure of yourself, then prove it, accept." I urged him.

"And what if you lose, which you will." He asked menacingly.

"If I lose, I give you the right to make my death as slow and painful as you like, but trust me when I tell you, that's not gonna happen." I boldly declared.

"Alright human, your on, I have to admit I find your false confidence quite amusing. It has been a while since I have tasted flesh." He mocked me.

"Bring it flyboy," I spat back.

Went I said that I knew there was no turning back, if it was one thing Dregg hated it was being insulted, but I was counting on that. You see when people get angry you would assume that would make them better fighters, but in reality it only distracts them from what must be done. Dregg was now pretty distracted to say he least, so I had the upper hand and the fight hadn't even started yet, brilliant.

"What did you just call me?!" He screamed in my face hoping it would make me back down, but to no avail.

"You heard me cream puff." I smugly replied.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson about the order of things human, no one insults Lord Dregg, time it meet my fangs!" He nearly growled at me pushing his men out of his way, letting them know he was going to take care of me personally.

He was so close to me already, he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. He opened his mouth and revealed his incredibly sharp fangs. I knew if I didn't think of something fast I would be insect chow, so I used my feet that were still free and kicked him right in the fangs, where I knew it would hurt him a lot. He immediately dropped me and doubled over in pain over the dirty hit. I think I had knocked a few of his fangs out because he was beginning to bleed around his mouth. Although it seemed I had done some damage, he was able to quickly recover, charging back at me with a vengeance. As he charged I grabbed a nearby pole like support pillar on one of the shops and swung around on it delivering him a kick square to his face. That one seemed to put him in a daze and I watched him shaking his head trying to walk it off, but he again recovered very shortly. It seemed he was getting tired of me being the only one to get any hits in, so he quickly used his spider hand to literally punch me into the weapons store. It destroyed most of the counter and weapons literally flew everywhere, one sword which was directly behind me, came inches from impaling me in the chest. I now knew why the others were so afraid of him, he was crazy! I guess that I must be too, because for once in my life, I was actually enjoying myself right now, finally an opponent that can actually challenge me, I LOVE THIS! I was so transfixed on my insane thoughts however I failed to realize that this little stunt of Dregg's had backfired on him. One of the weapons, some kind of laser dagger looking thing, had impaled itself in his right leg. Although he was able to take it out rather quickly, his leg was still bleeding profusely and he was walking toward me again with a quite noticeable limp.

"Looks like someone's plan when a little sour," I cackled as I struggled to stand up grabbing the sword that had nearly impaled me before.

As he saw me approaching him he launched some of his bodily missiles at me which I was able to dodge as they finished the job of destroying the shop behind me, good thing I had saw Colbart run the opposite direction when Dregg came, or he would have been under 10 feet of rubble by now.

"Grr can't you stay still human!" He growled in annoyance.

"Well since you asked so nicely NO!" I screamed at him as I charged at him tackling his sorry alien body to the ground, placing the tip of the swords blade lightly on his neck.

"Well Dregg it seems I have won." I said with a sickening amount of smugness.


	3. Chapter 3 Showing Who's Boss

"Ok maybe your not entirely weak human..."he said, for the first time having some nervousness in his voice.

"Oh no, you are not getting off that easy, you have to admit that I'm an equal to your race, that was the deal." I said increasing the blades pressure on his neck.

"Never..I won't do it." Responded Dregg rebelliously.

"SAY IT!" I commanded making the blade press against him so hard that it nearly drew blood.

There was defiant silence for a moment, but the Dregg decided to back down...smart move.

"Fine, you are equal to my race." He said as begrudgingly quickly as he could trying to get it over with.

"Good boy, now was that so hard?" I said mockingly was I removed my blade and helped him up.

With any luck I will have him trained properly in no time I devilishly plotted. While I was helping him up however he foolishly attempted yet again to punch me again with his spider hand, aiming right at my gut. However I caught his hand in midair around his wrist crushing it in my palm like a grape. The pain made him double over, as I used the opportunity to drag him by the antenna like things on his head, causing him even more discomfort.

"Are we doing to have anymore problems or am going to have to start getting nasty?" I whispered threateningly to him.

"Grr STOP THAT HUMAN SCUM!" He yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry that doesn't sound like an answer to me...ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I said as I starting twisting his antenna increasing the pain even more.

"Ok ok, just stop it!" He pleaded.

"Say you'll be a good boy." I replied evilly.

"No way!" He screamed.

At that answer I proceeded to twist even harder.

"Ok ok...I'll be a good boy, just let me go." He grumbled under his breath.

"Say, please." I said smugly.

"PLEASE!" He screamed in pain as I finally released him.

When he finally recovered from the abuse, he was silently standing in disbelief at me, disbelief that someone could ever defeat him. When I was satisfied he wasn't going to try anything again I spoke.

"You are a very stubborn person, do you know that? You may be tough, but you got to realize something that we all have to come to terms with eventually, there is always someone tougher. Even I am not arrogant and foolish enough to believe I'm undefeatable. But this little disagreement doesn't mean we have to be enemies." I explained to him after my moment of rage had dissipated.

"Are you proposing a truce human?" He asked as if he didn't belie his ears.

"Of sorts, alone we are very powerful people already, but together we could be unstoppable." I replied.

"You are not seriously suggesting that me, Lord Vringath Dregg, work for you." He replied back with a sickening amount of arrogance and self importance.

"No, I'm suggesting that I work for you." I said as I kneeled before him again.

"Are you serious!? After all that, after everything you just did, heck after everything I just did, you want work for ME?!" He said in confusion.

"Past is past, I only have eyes for the future. Think about it Dregg if I was able to defeat you so easily, think of what I could do to your enemies if you allowed me to join your side. I am willing to put this unfortunate event of today in the past if you are...so what do you say? What about a fresh start?" I asked hoping he was able to see a great opportunity when it was right in front of him.

There was silence for a moment, and Dregg scratched his chin in deep thought.

"Perhaps I judged you too hastily human, you have demonstrated certain skills that I feel could be of great use to me in the long run, and while I'm offended and slightly appalled by your actions today and am usually a pretty unforgiving being...I feel this was partly my fault. So I think I can make an exception this time." He said carefully.

I knew whole bit about it only being "partly" his fault was a load of you know what, but I was pleased that he was now seeing some reason.

"So, that mean I'm in." I asked hopefully.

"As long as you never ever do anything like this to me again, and treat me with the respect I deserve as your boss." He said sternly.

"In that case, you have a deal," I said smugly.

"But first things first lets take care of the leg...and fangs." I said eyeing his stab wound and his bloodied face that I gave him.


	4. Chapter 4 Establishing respect-sort of

It may be hard to understand why I didn't just take advantage of the situation while I had it. I mean it's possible with a little convincing that I could have gotten Dregg to follow me. I honestly don't know what it was, but in that moment something just told me that it wasn't a good idea to take this any further. I mean I wanted to work for the guy in the first place...and now that I had his full attention, it kinda took out a lot of the stress of asking him. Plus if he tried to violently reject my proposed alliance, I now knew I could take him no problem, which I had to admit was a little easier than I thought it was going to be. I was kinda strange, normally I wouldn't even consider joining up with someone who did those sort of things to me. I mean I never have ever let someone insult me like that before and just let them get off even this easy, anyone else I would have totally destroyed for doing the same exact thing Dregg just did. I just couldn't place why, but I couldn't bear to see that handsome face of his hurt anymore...wait...umm...ok forget the handsome part...I don't know why I said that. Ugh...I'm just so confused...I should have punched in this guy's face by now, not be practically begging to work for him. I guess this just goes to show the overwhelming complexity that is the human brain.

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself human," he said wincing in pain as he touched his wounded leg.

"Now what did I say about being stubborn? Really the quality doesn't compliment you well. You don't have to be stubborn to the point of stupidity to make yourself seem tough." I scowled him.

"What was it I said about treating me with respect human? Oh yes, YOU MUST SHOW IT TO ME, OR YOUR OUT, UNDERSTAND?!" He said threateningly.

"Oh pipe down, get your ship here, show me the medical supplies, let me patch you up, and most importantly STOP COMPLAINING! Respect works both ways you know Dregg, you have to give it to get it, and so far all I've been getting from you is guff, and that's not acceptable, do YOU understand?!" I asked him with equal malice.

Clearly he was not expecting such spite from me after only a moment ago I was kneeling to him. But seeing the rage now burning in my eyes put the fear of god into his soul and he did as I asked, calling his ship Hornetron to come and get us. Yet we stayed parked at the market.

The interior of the ship was fairly small, more of a personal ship than anything. Although it did have a limited medical kit that Dregg pointed out to me.

"Ok let's patch you up." I said now in a much more calm state.

"I don't need your help human." Dregg grumbled pulling his wounded leg away from me.

"NOW!" I yelled commandingly in irritation, dropping the calm act.

"Fine..." He muttered under his breath like a child not getting his way.

He stuck out his wounded leg as I began to wrap in something that sort of looked like some type of alien gauze.

"...Thank you..." He spat out in the most ungrateful tone I'd ever heard those two words uttered.

I responded by wrapping the gauze excessively tight around his leg causing causing the fabric to dig deep into the wound.

"AHHHHHHH! Cut that out!" He screamed.

"If your going to thank me, do it sincerely, don't insult me by trying to put on a false show, got that?" I said plainly.

"What did I say about respect human," he warned as I let go.

"And what did I say," I shot back.

"Oh and by the way I have a name you know, its Irene, thanks of asking." I chastised him as if he were a child...which is kinda what he acted like.

"Ok "Irene", but you seem to forget who is boss around here, need I remind you?" He said as if he was ready to pound my face in.

"First of all, your my boss now, I get that, but that in no way entitles you to disrespect me. If you want me to treat you in a respectful way, you might try giving me the same curtesy, you might be surprised at the results." I explained to him in an almost condescending way, mostly because he should have known this in the first place.

"Human you are infuriating, do you know that." He cursed under his breath.

"Well, I do try, mother says it's one of my "special" talents." I said sarcastically.

"Grrrr." He growled.

"Oh shut your yap, maybe now that your patched up you would care to enlighten me why you came back to the market, obviously there was some things you were after besides that star spice or whatever. Perhaps you should get some things while your still here." I questioned.

"I hate to admit it, but you may be right human, plus I should join my men again before they start worrying. Let's go." He replied getting up with little difficulty thanks to my makeshift bandages.

His face was still a little bloody and it kind of made him look even more frightening than he even already did, but knowing him he probably liked that.

I followed him through the market till we seen his men again, one of them holding the star spice that he handed off to them earlier, you know when he was trying (emphasis on trying) to pound my face in. His lackeys seemed relieved I hadn't tried to kill him or anything, and also a little surprised. Apparently they had been working with him long enough to know about his "special" demeanor, that makes him so "endearing" to others.

After the reunion was done and over with we all head further into the market together, his two men protectively at his side periodically shooting me analyzing glances or scowls. I just stayed behind the group a safe distance while Dregg obviously lead. I have to say, the guy may be infuriating, but he sure knows about the art of intimidation. I mean no one and I mean no one dared come out of their hiding places yet, especially after what everyone probably just saw me do. The funny thing was that Dregg didn't seem half as mad about that, than he was about those turtles escaping him. I scanned the market place for Colbart, but he was probably long gone by now, I would be too if I were him. I mean he probably thought that I was dead meat and he would be next if Dregg discovered that he had helped me. So, no I don't blame him for running, in fact it was probably rather smart.

"So Dregg where we headed?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping Alien Style

"Well originally I was planing on merely walking around for a bit, but now that I have met those miserable turtles I now feel like shopping for some weapons for some reason." Dregg replied.

"Well hope you weren't planning on visiting the weapon shop we destroyed." I joked.

"No, that place is for amateurs, I shop at a different one...the owner usually has a droid run it, perhaps you've seen it." Dregg explained.

"Yeah, I think I know the one...I thought I saw one of those turtles running from that place as well." I replied.

"Well we are here." Dregg suddenly said as we reached the shop.

We noticed the droids head was in the ground as well as the shop being in general disarray...these turtles are really not very good at making friends are they...

Immediately the owner, a kinda fat octopus like alien greeted us as soon as he seen Dregg. Apparently Dregg was a regular here...and quite the big spender as well. So it wasn't surprising the owner was practically falling all over himself trying to serve this crime lord. Dregg was checking out some type of high tech phaser, while I sort of painfully watched. You see...I am sort of a weapons enthusiast...but with me being kind of low on space money...I knew I couldn't buy anything, I didn't want to end up like the turtles you know. As I watched as Dregg enjoyed himself I went off to look at some cool laser swords. And by look...I mean drool. One in particular caught my eye...it was beautiful...custom done handle made out of some type of gold colored metal alloy that showed a incredible depiction of a dragon like creature, as well as red and black gems scattered throughout it. The sword itself was made out something I can only describe as some type of pure energy, and it glowed a brilliant crimson red. I could almost feel the drool running down my face as I looked at the magnificent weapon with awe. Unbeknownst to me though, I was being watched as I did so, and the one watching me was none other than Dregg himself. I continued to inspect the sword and just out of curiosity I took a peek at the price tag. Part of it was written in some alien language I didn't understand, but the number I could read...20,000! I didn't dare even breath near something that expensive on my home planet...after I saw that and was satisfied it was pretty much unattainable, I slumped off into the roadway of sorts and waited across the street until Dregg was done.

About ten minutes later he comes back with a smirk on his face and a brand new phaser in his hand. One of his hands however was noticeably behind his back...

"Ah there you are Irene...I believe this is yours." Dregg said as he revealed the sword I'd been practically drooling over.

"I-I-I...I..I.I" I stammered but nothing intelligent even came out.

"Wow, I thought I would never see the day when you were speechless human, I hope I haven't broken you." He commented on my reaction with a smirk.

"But...why?" I asked in total befuddlement.

"I saw you eyeing this fine piece...you seemed encompassed by it." He explained.

"You didn't have to spend so much money on me you know..." I said uncomfortably as I got the feeling I kinda owed him now.

"Ha, that's pocket change to me human, it was nothing." He said with a smug smirk.

I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds...and then I did something I didn't think either of us expected...

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I took the much bigger alien into my arms and gave him a short kiss on the lips (or should I say fangs)...

He was stunned for a second and so was I. I immediately pulled away and rubbed my arm sheepishly, uber embarrassed. It took him only a few moments to collect himself and basically act like that never happened. He knew for once he was the one in control and he had the power to call the shots, which is kinda funny since with him being my "boss" and all it should have been like that to begin with.

"Now Irene I know I'm an impressive specimen...but please try to control yourself." He said almost mockingly which only made my cheeks turn redder than they already were.

"Oh and there is I little catch about getting this weapon..." He said evilly.

"What's that?" I asked sheepishly still very embarrassed and awkward.

"Say YOU'LL be a good girl." I replied with a smirk on his face that you could have seen from a mile away.

"I'll be a good girl." I muttered under my breath in hardly a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He said obviously loving this.

"I said I'll be a good girl." I said in a normal voice.

"That's better, but I still can't quite hear you..." He smirked pushing his luck.

"I'll be a good girl!" I replied again getting frustrated.

"Say it louder, and make me believe it...or would you rather I return this." He said holding up my treasured sword.

"I'LL BE A REALLY GOOD GIRL!" I shouted in desperation.

Dregg finally looked satisfied and then spoke.

"Now you see, was that s hard?" He joked handing me the sword, making me content and want to choke him at the same time.

"Grrrrr." I growled threateningly.

"Uh ah uh...not unless you want me to take it away." He said knowing he was still in complete control.

"Yes, Lord Dregg." I said slowly...giving up for the time being.

"That's better human, maybe I'll be able to train you yet. You see I can be very nice to those who respect me...remember that. Also keep in mind though I can always take ANY gift I give you away if I see fit, I can offer you almost anything you can imagine, but first sign of you falling out of line...and I can take it all away girl." Dregg explained trying to establish some dominance in the situation.

"...Well thank you Dregg, it's a wonderful gift...keep treating me like this and I'll have no choice but to respect you." I replied not really knowing what else to say.

"Now that's my good girl, keep acting like that and I might eventually be inclined to give you some more "presents." For now though let's just focus on making our way back to the ship, this phaser is getting rather heavy." He said as we started making our way...his men who had been waiting for us following close behind and still suspiciously eyeing me.


	6. Chapter 6 The Task

Call me shallow, but I could get used to these expensive gifts from Dregg, and if that means sucking up a bit well...maybe its worth a little loss of pride in order to get on this guys good side...even if he is incredibly arrogant. I mean he just spent 20,000 space bucks on me, which if that any close to 20,000 dollars which I think it is, he basically just bought me the equivalent of a car...and all I had to do was beg a little for it. If that's all it takes to get these kinds of presents from Dregg, maybe a little boot licking might not be such a bad thing...however I doubt my pride and sense of dignity would allow for much of that...but then again there was so many things in the stores that we passed that caught my fancy...one stand in particular that sold the most exotic and beautiful jewelry I have ever seen. Time to put my acting skills to the test.

"All powerful Lord Dregg." I said in a sweet singsong voice and with a cute smile on my face.

"What human?" He said in a tone that pretty much said he knew exactly where I was going with this.

"That necklace over there is beautiful...mind if we go take a look?" I said as I stared at the beautiful diamond shaped necklace that emanated a light blue/pinkish color.

"Really that? I didn't take you for a person to fancy something so frivolous human, but it is rather nice...if you like that sort of thing." Dregg said almost in disgust.

"Could you please get it for me Dreggie?" I pouted pathetically as we approached the shop.

"Hmmmmm...I"ll tell you what if you can successfully complete one task for me, I'll buy it for you." Dregg replied wickedly.

"...What kind of task...?" I asked a little nervous.

"Uh ah uh...You don't get to know till you agree to the deal." Dregg explained rubbing a pair of his hands together.

"Wait, what happens if I lose?" I asked now a bit worried.

"If you lose, I don't have to treat you as an equal to my race any longer, and you will lose the attitude and be my subordinate...and follow my orders without question." Dregg as aid seriously.

"And be like those guys! Dregg I got two words for you...NO WAY!" I said pointing at his men.

"Very well, guess you don't want that necklace so much then...oh well guess we will just have to keep going. Some are just not up to the challenge when it comes to my tests." Dregg said teasingly.

"Are you insinuating that I couldn't complete your stupid task!?" I asked in anger and disbelief finally realizing and surrendering to the fact Dregg isn't always easy to get things out of.

"Well you seem to think so, otherwise why would you be acting so...cowardly." Dregg spat, the last word stinging me like acid.

"You know what, FINE it's a deal! So tell whatever the stupid task is and I'll do it so well your going to need your men to pick up your jaw when I'm finished!" I screamed in frustration.

"Very well..." Dregg replied with an evil smile.

"Your mission is simple, I have someone I need you to find." Dregg continued.

"Well, he lives in a place where terrains are not exactly welcome. He is an information dealer and a good one at that. No need to tell you his name though...trust me you will know when you see him...I like to call him fatso. Anyways he is known to make deals with the Fugitoid, the one who has been helping those loser sub life form turtles. I need you to find him, which will be rather easy when I drop you off at his place of business. The hard part is this, you need to convince him to betray the Fugitoid as well as leak any useful information about where they might be heading. You see I have obtained some information that those turtles are looking for the pieces of a black hole machine, which means they will most likely turn to him for info. Your job is to make sure they never get it, but I'll tell you right now convincing him may prove harder than you think...especially considering your a terrain. As I said before your kind is not welcome there and you may find the inhabitants quite hostile toward your presence. And part of the deal is I won't be there to help you, so if you get in trouble your on your own." Lord Dregg explained.

"Look I don't need to be babysat ok, besides if I can handle you I think I can handle a few power hungry amateurs." I replied confidently.

"Are you sure human? I mean you could always back out...admit defeat." Dregg cruelty urged me.

"Defeat is not in my vocabulary Dregg, one would think you would know that by now." I said with the appropriate amount of malice towards the suggestion.


	7. Chapter 7 Making a rep

As promised Dregg dropped me off at the planet where this guy was, right by his "place of business". I mean to me it seemed much more like a bar...and a dump at that.

"Well we are here." Dregg said as we landed right next to the bar.

"Still time to back out human, it's no shame to admitting you don't have what it takes..." Dregg taunted cruelly.

"You wish bug brains." I growled in malice.

"Hey hey hey! Watch your tongue girl...remember I don't respond well to disrespect." Dregg said as he gave me a good view of his fangs.

"Ok cool it...I'm sorry." I said muttering the last part with still a little bit of malice and defiance.

"Still as defiant as ever I see, you know the less you resist my orders the less you have to ensure my punishments, and trust me you don't want to get on my bad side." Dregg said picking up on my tone.

"Just let me get this over with..." I replied as I exited the ship and headed to the door that would allow me entry into the bar.

As soon as I exited the ship however, it felt as though all eyes were on me...and not in a nice way. Dregg wasn't kidding when he said I would be getting a less than friendly welcome, I felt like 90 percent of the people here wanted to either kill me or use me as a pincushion...I seriously was beginning to get a little nervous...I mean as you know I had powers, and if I had to...I could probably take anyone who came my way, but if you have been paying attention you would have noticed that I'm trying to be fairly secret about that, in fact the only reason I shown Colbalt what I could do was so he would take me seriously...also I doubted that anyone would believe a shady person like him if he started raving about some girl with magical powers. Dregg on the other hand...that's a matter of concern...until I can trust him, and I mean COMPLETELY trust him...he can never know. That's why I can't use my powers to help me now, because for one Dregg is surly watching me...and secondly if I don't feel comfortable telling Dregg about it, then I definitely don't want these strangers poking around in my business. So unless I wanted problems on my hands...I was basically powerless...well...at least physically...

"Stop right there!" two bulky alien cyclops looking guards spat as I approached the bars entrance.

I stopped with a slight undetectable scowl on my face, these boys weren't going to make this easy were they.

"Your kind is not welcome here, why don't go scamper back to your own planet before you get hurt girl." One of them cruelly taunted.

"Yeah go home girly." The other added dumbly, obviously not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Do you have any idea who I am!" I screamed at them in an imitation of Dregg that would have done him proud.

The guards quickly looked at each other stupidly as of searching for answers in the others eyes, but all too surprisingly found none.

"Well that is just insulting, normally I would kill someone for less, but I'm in a good mood today so I'll tell you what...step aside and I'll spare your miserable lives!" I said in a tone that told them I meant business.

They looked at each other again noticeably nervous now, and without a word stepped aside and allowed me to enter. My victory was short lived however when some kind of small almost monkey/sloth creature who had obviously been listening in stopped me in my tracks after I had only just took my first step within the building.

"I don't know who you think you are to be threatening my guards in that manner." The creature said with malice...obviously some type of manager.

"That's my business, and I don't see who you are to be speaking to me with that tone." I spat back.

"Oh a feisty one, but no matter...leave this establishment now before things have to get ugly..." He threatened.

"I could do that...or I could just ignore you LITTLE man." I replied unbelievably calm for someone in my situation.

"Excuse me?!" He said in disbelief.

"You heard me, And if you value your life I suggest you move aside...or I will make things ugly for you." I commanded calmly.

"Listen here I'm in charge, and I'm not going to let some squirt like you come strutting in here where your not welcome, GUARDS ATTACK!" He screamed as his still nervous guards began to surround me.

"Are you kidding me, surly you don't want to do this...wouldn't want to get my boss mad for offing his golden girl." I said with even the slightest of flinches.

"Oh and who might that be..." The creature said confidently with and evil smile expecting to not be afraid of my boss in the slightest.

"Lord Dregg." I replied simply.

Immediately his smile disappeared and a look of pure terror painted his face and he gave his guards a signal to back off for the time being.

"Your lying, Dregg would never work with a person of your kind." He replied obviously very nervous now.

"Well if you don't believe me, I suggest you take a look outside." I said calmly as the creature complied seeing the hornetron parked nearby and came back with a frown on his face.

"Sorry for the mix up, how may I help you." He said plainly and noticeably still nervous, but didn't bother apologizing sincerely either.

"I'm looking for an information dealer, perhaps you know him?" I replied.

"Oh sure, I know who your looking for, follow me." He said as he lead the way.

I cautiously followed the little man as he lead me to "fatso" and as soon as I seen him a realized it was a very fitting name.

"Who did you bring me this time?" The blob asked.

"This is a servant of Lord Dregg himself, she has asked to speak with you." The small man replied.

"Leave us..." The blob said shortly as the man scampered off.

"Please sit." He said almost commandingly as he gestured to the wooden chair in front of where he sat.

I was about to say something but the blob beat me to it.

"So I see Dregg has started enlisting the help of your kind, he must not care all that much about you if he has sent you here." He said harshly as I finally noticed I was still getting death glares by almost everyone in the bar.

"Hey what you scum buckets looking at! Go back to your meals!" I turned around from the blob and screamed at the lot of them and they all immediately backed off for some odd reason. Then I turned back to fatso.

"As you can see, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I not just some amateur you know. Also for your information Dregg favors me quite a bit." I said looking him right in the eye.

This should prove interesting...


End file.
